Daisies in The Winter
by ellikanellika
Summary: Does she even know what it means to go out? The answer to that question was a big fat nasty NO. Why you ask? Because the next day Rachel Berry came to him with five thick piles of paper with suggestions on where they could go for a date and what to do.


_In memory of my friend who did not make it._

_**Daisies in The Winter**_

* * *

><p>Sam was used to girls asking him out. He was the school's best-looking boy of course – and also the greatest player the world has ever seen if his love escapades had a word in it.<p>

He was used to one-time affairs and to no strings attached one-night-stands; he was used to girls' silly giggling and flirting; and overall, he was used to having girls around.

He liked them; he liked their soft voices and laughs; and he liked their bodies. He by no means takes advantage of girls. He respects them. He respects them for their beauty and character strength; because, let's face it, girls will never be physically as strong as boys – which is why they have to have a diversity of characters that help them in different situations to get what they want.

And because he respects them, they like him. They like to fool around with him; they like to spend time with him and they like to give him more of them than to other boys. Sam knows that, which is why he often expects girls to come to him.

What he never expected was Rachel Berry asking him out.

''Would you go out with me for a month?'' she asked one afternoon when he was fooling around with some cheerios in the school hall. One might think that at least she would wait for the girls to go to the training; but no, as soon as the bell rang and the teenagers gathered in the hall to chat a bit, she marched right towards him, determined as ever, and asked him out right in front of everyone.

That Sam and everyone else were surprised was an understatement.

The asked boy blinked in confusion for a few seconds and watched the petit girl in front of him.

''Huh?'' was his smart response.

Rachel cleared her throat ignoring the strange looks she gained from her classmates and the silence that suddenly went through the corner where she, Sam and his friends were standing.

''I asked if it's alright with you to go out with me for a month.'' She repeated and looked at him with expectation written all over her face.

Sam was at los of words for like three seconds. But those three seconds were the longest he ever experienced. In those three seconds, he went through everything he knew about Rachel Berry – the singing freak everyone in school avoided like a plague.

She was not actually ugly; she was a petit brown-haired girl with a strange taste in clothes – but those actually made her be, well, Berry. The thing that bothered other was her big mouth and her determination to achieve whatever she wanted, not caring for the means, she had to use in order to be successful. She knew she had the brains and the voice that will bring her to a big stage in a couple of years. The problem was that she also used that voice of hers to tell everyone about her potential.

It is cool when you make it known once, maybe twice; but repeating it in each sentence you bring out of yourself can be quite infuriating. And although her straight A grades showed that she was very smart, of all the things she did not get into her head that she should not flounce her talent around like she was already high up there. Kids do not like that. Kids do not like that at all. And she of all people should know that.

But looking at it like that. Her acts just make her Berry. If she did not do them, no one would know her. Now everyone knew that she was extravagant and a bit odd, but this – asking the school's player out right in front of everyone – was something new. And strange. Especially coming from her.

''Now why would I do that?'' he finally brought out of himself, looking straight at her.

Rachel sighed as if she had the hardest part behind her and pulled out an envelope.

''If you do that, I will give you the tickets to the Avatar show on ice. These are the VIP tickets, by the way.'' She told him seriously.

He looked at her surprised – the girl had guts. He took the envelope and opened it. Yeah… Those were the tickets to the Avatar show he wanted to see. Even the back seats were expensive. How in the world did Berry get the VIP tickets, he had no idea.

''What makes you think that will persuade me to do it?''

She raised her eyebrow. ''I'm quite sure you made it well known how crazy in love you are with the story. And we wouldn't like Jacob Ben Israel write about your sudden change of attitude towards Avatar. We all know how would girls who only became fans of the movie because of you, react.''

He eyed her from head to toe and raised his eyebrow.

''Is this blackmail?''

Rachel tried to not smirk.

''No. But I think I'm the only person who can get your dream come true.''

That was true. Not only was Jacob completely in love with her, which was an information she did not like; but also, she had some ways to always get whatever she wants. Once she made the principal fire a teacher. No one knew how she did that. But she was kind of a badass. And he really did want to see this show. It was a once in a life opportunity. He gave the envelope back to Rachel. He knew better than just take them. He was raised as an honest person.

''You know Manhands, this was quite a step you made.'' Santana Lopez suddenly said. The sexy Latina was standing next to Sam, watching everything with interest.

Rachel turned her head towards her; a strange look in her eyes that quickly passed. Was that agony?

''I'm quite sure I know what I'm doing.'' She told her with a strange expression. Something between blank and surrender.

''RuPaul! Know your pla-''

''Alright.'' Interrupted Sam a cheerleader and nodded to Rachel.

It was not just Rachel, who looked at him in surprise, but everyone else, too. Nevertheless, Rachel gained her composer first and nodded her head while smiling just slightly.

''Sam!'' shouted a girl in exasperation and held his biceps.

''What? Berry asked me out, and if the limit is a month, I have no complains.'' He told the others with a smirk and stepped towards Rachel. She gave him space to walk past her and he waited for her to bring her home.

He waived at his friends and took Rachel by her hand. Her hand was very small and smooth – and her touch very gentle. Why in the world the girls called her manhands, he had no idea.

While they walked towards the parking lot, Sam became curious. ''So, what brought out the request?'' he asked and looked at her blank face.

''To be honest, I'm transferring school to New York in a month and because of the strict programme I won't have the time and energy to experience a love-relationship. So I decided that before I go, I have to at least see how this works and If I'm already doing it, why not ask the best of all.'' She told him looking at him with those determined eyes.

Sam was quite flattered at her words and smirked full of pride. When they got to his car, he helped her get in and put her bag on the back seat. He also climbed in and drove off.

''But where did you get those tickets? I mean, I know that you could have bought them online, but they're quite expensive.'' he made a strangled noise, thinking about the horrible price.

Rachel smiled at that. ''Yeah, when I saw it on the internet I almost screamed – I'm a fan of Avatar too, by the way. But there was this online competition in which you had to answer some questions regarding the movie. I won of course. ''

Sam drove slowly through the town, watching the busy street and pedestrians in thick and big coats and hats.

Such comments as the last one that Rachel made were the ones that made her unpopular. Praising yourself was something people did not really approve, but Rachel did it anyway. And she always had a reason to do so – because she really did what she said she had done – and she was good at everything she took up on herself.

And the truth was that she did kind of safe him. He wanted those tickets and he worked extra hours in Pizza service just to gain enough for the seats at the back. But Berry giving him the VIPs… Yeah… A month of dating her was worth it.

They finally came to a stop in front of her house. Of course he knew where she lived – as he was saying. He worked at the Pizza service – her family was the only one in the whole wide Lima who never ordered Pizza. And passing the same house over and over again, never once having the duty of ringing the bell makes you notice it. And make a small research of who the hell does never order Pizza…

''Yeah, who would have doubted…'' He smirked and helped her out after he himself climbed out.

''Well, thank you for the ride.'' Rachel told him, shaking his hand formally.

''And thank you for agreeing with my request. You will receive those tickets in a month so I look forward to our relationship. ''

Sam blinked at her for her busyness-like behaviour and watched her with amazement when she just stepped away and walked home.

Does she even know what it means to go out?

The answer to that question was a big fat nasty NO.

Why you ask?

Because the next day Rachel Berry came to him with five thick piles of paper with suggestions on where they could go for a date and what to do there. She asked him to read those papers through and tell her which of her five plans he would like to go through with.

''!''

''May I ask why you are laughing?'' she exclaimed in irritation, throwing her arms in the air. He tried to look at her. ''Pffffhahahaahahahahaha!'' And could not stop himself from laughing.

''Sam Evans!'' Rachel tapped her foot in annoyance and crossed her arms like a mother scolding her child.

''Hhahaha-alright-hahaha-okokok-ouch-don't hit me!''

''Now about the date- hey! Why are you tearing the pap-''

''Ok. Berry. I'm the expert here. Let me handle this, all right? You just relax and leave everything to me. I know what I'm doing.'' He assured her, threw his arm around her shoulder and walked her to class.

''Those two are seriously strange.'' Said Quinn Fabrey, the beautiful blonde cheerleader who watched them from afar with Santana standing next to her.

Santana shrugged, not caring about things other than her relationship with her girlfriend who she was still waiting for to come to school. ''Yeah – but whatever. If Manhands wants him for a month, let it be. It'll be over faster than we can think.''

But it did not go fast for the pair.

Or better said for Rachel.

In the next few days she had the chance to learn about the magic of dating. So she did give Sam free hands for their dates – he was the experienced one, so of course – but a beauty salon? Really?

''Um… Evans-''

''Sam.'' He corrected her.

''Um – Sam… I know that I'm not a beauty, but a saloon?'' Rachel babbled while a hair dresser combed her hair, an other woman with red hair started to take care for her finger nails and a third woman applied moisting crème all over her face.

''Ok, Berry. Not that you are not beautiful; every girl is beautiful in her own way, that's why I like girls so much – but you need some things to be- um- repaired.''

''Huh?''

''Your nails and your hair. They are both nice but you really have to take care of those better. And god your skirts!''

''What's wrong with my skirts?''

''Nothing! But it's not me who decides that. It's other girls and they don't like your skirts so shush.''

Rachel wanted to reply, but there was suddenly a lipstick on her lips and she had to stay silent.

Sitting on a chair in a beauty-salon was horrible for her and knowing that it was a boy who brought her here and that he was willingly waiting for her for hours was something Rachel thought was not only completely strange and odd but also- um- hey, she is a girl! She would have to be the one happy about it not him! But it was just the opposite.

However, the thing that was even more horrible than beautifying your skin and face was shopping. For four friggin hours, she had to walk around and try out so many clothes that she thought she might drop dead.

But as she finally stood in front of a mirror, wearing black leggings and a red tunic shirt with a wide black belt right under her chest; the sails woman smiling approvingly and Sam looking her up and down as if he was about to eat her like a hungry wolf, she kind of felt better. Not happy, but satisfied. They approved her look. They thought she was pretty.

''Quite a beauty.'' The woman told them and as soon they saw Rachel's confused expression Sam and she laughed had to laugh aloud.

''Yeah… Amazing…'' Sam concluded and watched her blush under his gaze and quickly stepping back into the cabin where she changed back.

She looked beautiful, make up and all – but she looked pretty, anyway. Now, when he was looking at her, he realized that not because of the attire, but because of so many different expressions, she showed on her face. Never did she wear an expression of surprise or confusion. Always the same determined and all-knowing look.

Never was she so open in school.

Rachel interrupted his thoughts when she clumsily stumbled out of the cabin and walked past him to pay for the clothes. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a hard time to keep her indifferent face – she failed miserably, but who was he to tell her that. It was funnier to laugh right behind her back.

Of course, she sensed his amusement; the kick she gave him was prove enough, but he just could not stop smiling.

''So… What do we do now?'' she asked him, ignoring his smirk and trying to look at everything else but him.

''Let's go have sex.'' He told her and got a nice smack over his head. He laughed at that and watched the embarrassed girl walk a little faster.

''I'm sorry. But I can't do it so suddenly. If we could, I'd like to go in order.'' She told him, now completely red and avoiding his eyes.

Sam looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to take him seriously. Although it was just embarrassment, she also had that vulnerable look – almost fear of the unknown. He smiled. She was so innocent.

''What's so funny?'' she asked him irritated and finally turned around, looking slightly angry, but overall, she was just shy. Sam took her by her hand and led her to the car.

''Nothing nothing. Let's go princess.''

And a princess she was. Not only for him, but also for the whole school when they saw the change in her the next day.

''This is a joke…'' Quinn mumbled as she saw Rachel and Sam walk through the hall hand in hand all smiles and shining eyes. There was not actually anything different on that girl; besides clothes and the nice combined colours – but she gave away that strange feeling. A feeling that made you want to talk to her, to make her laugh. She seemed calmer. Happier.

''Is it just me or-''

''No… I see it too.'' Told her Brittany and smiled. ''Rachel got prettier.''

On the other hand; Santana did not say anything. She watched the new couple deep in thoughts; trying to figure out what was suddenly different on Rachel.

And Rachel did become slightly different. Not in character, but in attitude. She smiled more often and she finally lowered down her shouting about how good she was in everything. It was mostly Sam's fault because he did not give her the time or ear to give her the opportunity to even start to ramble.

It was only during lunch time that he let her talk as much as she wanted, without suddenly hitting on her or making her blush. Sometimes he brought her to the table where his friends were sitting – this was the time when she tried very hard not to say anything; and sometimes they went out in the school's park, where they sat on a wooden bench and ate what Rachel bought or made.

Today she brought some homemade meat balls with fried vegetables for him and soya balls with vegetables for her.

''You sure this is eatable?'' he asked her, eyeing the food in the plastic box suspiciously.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed as if she was talking to a child. ''Yes, Sam. It is eatable. Just try it and then you'll see.'' She told him and put a meat ball into his mouth. Sam munched a bit, tasting it and then swallowed it down.

''Approved.'' He told her seriously and threw himself on the rest of the food. Rachel smiled in satisfaction and slowly munched at her soya balls. Sam never understood why she ate only healthy food. It's cool if one has a diet that gives him a sense of control over the body; but eating a chocolate or white bread here and there would not kill her.

When he told her that a week ago, she gave him a loooooooooooooooooooooong speech about her strict food regime which she will not change and if he kills her for it. He stopped listening after that, but he did learn that asking Berry about her way of living – not a good idea.

So he accepted it – as well as she accepted his eight times a day eating habits.

Not many girls were able to watch him eat so much – not only did he have to do it, but he also liked it that way! Where do they think do his large muscled biceps and six-pack come from? Starving? Ts. Chicks.

But Rachel was actually pretty cool about it. And although she took her time to eat her small portions of food, she ate them all. She never let a crumble on her plate and when he told her that she is kind of great because of that, she just shrugged her shoulders and mentioned children in Africa who cry and die because they do not have even the half of her portions to eat.

He smiled at that.

Yeah, that's something Rachel would say.

Always the one looking at all prospects possible.

And she blushed at his compliment. Her cheeks got that rosy colour, her eyes shining and her serious expression becoming softer, a gentle smile pulling at her lips – almost invisible – but it was there.

She had such a beautiful smile.

And such expressive eyes – they were the ones that made him catch his breath.

It was sad that other people never saw that side of her. Her gentle and kind side.

She was not a freak, nor was she a machine that went on and on about things written in books and documentaries on National Geographic or Discovery Chanel.

She was just a girl.

A girl whose beauty was not appreciated, which is why she worked on the educational part in order to be seen.

She was like anyone else – just… shyer.

And more fragile than anyone would think. Standing beside her, made Sam feel like a bodyguard. He felt the strange need to look after her and to take care that she felt comfortable.

This was also the reason that one day, when they decided to walk to school instead of taking the car – they actually lived quite close to the school – he asked her if she was cold and pulled her closer. She was such a small thing. Such an adorable girl.

''The wind is quite strong, don't you think?'' she asked him while they walked through the school's park towards the entrance. Her hair was flying on both sides of her face and hid it from Sam's vision. She was looking to the side where some trees and flowers were growing – and the boy noticed, after the wind calmed down, that Rachel admired the flowers.

''Yeah, it is. But it's mostly your small body that gets all the impact. I'm completely cool because I'm strong and I have some fat that warms me up.'' He told her jokingly and made her giggle. But she was still staring to the side.

They stopped for a moment to admire the view.

''You like those flowers?'' he asked curiously at what exactly she was gazing.

''Mhm…'' she brought out absent mindly and sighed.

Sam looked more carefully and finally noticed the whiteness all over the school's park.

''That's strange. It's winter, but the flowers are still growing. It must be the warm climate. You like daisies, do you?'' he asked her surprised and looked at her from the side.

She suddenly turned her head towards him and smiled a big healthy smile: ''I like them very much.''

If this was not the moment Sam Evans thought he might get a heart attack, he did not know what else could cause it. The blood-pumping muscle of his was beating so hard and so fast and so suddenly that he really had to strain all his other muscles to prevent the blush reaching his cheeks.

And it was such a warm feeling inside him.

He really wanted to experience it again.

So he really had to make her smile more often.

And he really could not do that a few days later when he could not even find her!

Where the hell was that klutz?

''Oh. Berry? She's by the nurse. She had a cold or something.'' Told him Mike when Sam went to Berry's classroom and asked where she was.

He quickly walked to the school's nurse and found his girlfriend lying on the bed with her hand over her eyes. She was taking deep and slow breaths as to trying to calm herself down, but as soon as she heard steps approaching her bed, she pulled her hand away and Sam caught a glimpse of a very pained expression on her face.

However, when Rachel saw him, she smiled brightly and sighed in relief. Sam's heart fluttered in happiness again and he sat down on the chair next to her bed.

Rachel sat up and seemed to feel better.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' she asked him happy to see him. It was the first time that one of her classmates came to pay her a visit in the nurse room.

''I heard that you had a cold so your classmates directed me here. How are you feeling?'' he told her and took her small and warm hand. Rachel squeezed it lightly and tried not to show that she had a terrible headache and more than just a cold.

''Oh, how nice of them. I have fever actually, but it will go away soon, so don't worry.'' She watched him with bright eyes and rosy cheeks – and he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

''Well, I've been taking you to different places lately, and it's a little cold outside, so…'' he worriedly expressed his thoughts but Rachel squeezed his hand again. ''Don't worry. It often happens. The fever I mean. But I'm ok.''

''Hey, I don't need to worry. If you're with the Evan-king, you'll always ok.'' He smirked at her and showed off his muscled biceps. Rachel laughed softly and put her hand on his muscles. They both laughed but Sam never felt more proud that a girl was touching his arms as now.

And his heart really had to take a break if he wanted to live a little longer without getting a heart attack.

''Here.'' He suddenly said and put his free hand out of his pocket. Rachel grinned when he pulled out a small white daisy that he plucked on the grass in front of the school. He playfully gave her the flower and Rachel dramatically sniffed at her. They laughed and the nurse that arranged some papers on the desk behind them a few meters away, watched them with a soft smile.

The same soft smile was making Sam's face almost hurt when he walked Rachel home the same day. He just could not help himself – she was looking around, observing the winter view of the town and her eyes grew from small to big and her face changed so many expressions in just a minute that Sam almost laughed when he saw them all. She was such a pretty girl.

''So, where do you want to go today?'' He asked her, hoping to spend more time with her.

''Home.'' Was her flat reply. ''I need to study for the exams next week.'' She explained, gently squeezing his hand that was holding hers.

''Oh… Exams are already next week? I forgot about that…''

''Huh? What do you mean? The teachers are reminding us everyday about it. When did you want to learn all the stuff anyway? It's not like we have much time…''

''Oh, um… I don't know…''

''Sam… What's your average grade?''

''Uh… D…''

She watched the road in front of her, not really listening. ''Hm? What did you say?'' she looked at him in surprise.

''D…'' he gently told her, already knowing what her reaction would be. And he was right of course.

She looked like someone killed her whole family.

''We're going to my house right now!'' she screamed, pulling at his hand and started a quick march towards her home. Her cheeks were red and her expression determined. ''We're going to study! If you work hard, you might get to the top! And I swear I'm gonna make you work hard!'' was her final reply, before they disappeared down the street and almost flew through the entrance door of her house.

For a second, Sam asked himself what it would be like if her parents were home and met the boy she kind of payed to date her.

''Oh my…'' he suddenly heard from his right. He was standing in the corridor; on the left was the living room and on the right the kitchen. And there, at the door in between of the kitchen and the corridor, was standing a short man with glasses.

''Oh my oh my…'' the man babbled astonished, looking from Rachel to Sam. The girl blushed bright red when she realized what is going on and gently slapped her forehead. She sighed at the unintentional but quite important part of the relationship, called 'meeting the parents' and tried to get it over with as fast as possible.

''Hi, daddy.'' she pulled at Sam's arm and took his hand. ''This is Sam.'' she conveniently left out the boyfriend part. ''We are going to study.'' She concluded and was about to pull the blonde after her, but Sam of course, as a happy-go-lucky-person he was, had a different idea.

''Nice to meet you Mr Berry. I'm Sam Evans.'' He shook hands with Rachel's father and smiled brightly at him.

''Nice to meet you too Sam. I'm Hiram and you can call me that.'' He smiled while shaking hands and gently looked at Rachel. ''It's rare for our bunny to bring home friends. It's a nice change.'' He seemed sad, but was still smiling.

''Oh you see-'' Sam started but was finally pulled away by a very embarrassed Rachel. ''Don't flirt with my dad mister! We are here to study dad. Please call us for dinner.'' She babbled while already running up the stairs, Sam laughing behind her.

''Alright alright…'' Hiram exclaimed and laughed under his breath. ''I have to call Richard…'' he smirked while already making a speech in his head for his husband to explain him that their daughter finally got a boyfriend.

When the pair reached Rachel's room, the girl opened the door and almost kicked her boyfriend in. ''I think I know what the test will contain. I already studied since last week and I know the to-'' she paused for a moment, when she noticed Sam looking around her room and then pulling off his shirt.

''What in the world are you doing?'' she exclaimed, red in the face when she caught a glimpse of his fine and perfect six-pack stomach. Sam just laughed in her face and grinned while saying: ''Sexy timmmmeeee!''

But Rachel just pulled his shirt down again and pushed him on the chair behind him.

''Sit. We're studying.'' She told him seriously, but still blushing like a ripe tomato. Sam smiled at her and let her leaf through her notebooks that she pulled out of her bag. In the meantime, he took a good look of her room.

It was… a normal room, he could say. His friends often made fun of Rachel and made up stories about her parents, home and even her room. So it was no wonder that he expected to see pink all around him and thousands of books glaring at him from each corner.

However, what he got was a nice and very gentle peach coloured walls, a big bed with millions of pillows in the same peach colour, a gentle brown writing table left from the huge window with peach coloured curtains, a big wardrobe and some shellfs of books.

Alright, there were a lot of books, but a month ago he still imagined a library or something.

It was a very nice room. Girly, but not kitschy.

He was surprised that there were no posters of Broadway stars or any posters for that matter – however, there were a lot of cards with autograms of those stars, sticked all over the wardrobe; and there were many post cards from all across America. He wondered who send them.

''And where are your travelling bags?'' he asked when he noticed that there were no boxes or trunks with clothes, which she would take with her.

Rachel turned her head towards him in surprise and blinked in confusion. ''Huh?'' was the only thing she brought out.

''Your stuff – when you'll transfer. Or is it just another school? Will you stay home?'' Sam babbled on curiously.

''Oh.'' Rachel looked back at the notebook she was holding in her arms and sighed. ''I won't be able to stay home. And I won't need a lot of clothes there. I'll be wearing a- a uniform; if I put it like that.'' She explained, without looking at him and continued with her note-book-examination.

Sam watched her for a moment, realizing that she must not like to think about the transfer. It is going to be hard for her to live without parents and leave her friends behind. Well… Friends… Did she have any at Mckinly? Was that the reason for her transfer? Was she being bullied? Was such a short and gentle girl being bullied? Made fun of, yes; but did anyone do something else?

He suddenly felt horrible rage in his chest and he had a hard time to calm down. It was useless to think about that now. He was her boyfriend and no one can mess with her.

''So, what don't you understand?'' she interrupted his thoughts and studied a particular page that caught her interest. Sam continued to stare at her, realizing just now how beautiful she is. Dark, long hair; pale skin; a Jewish nose, but small lips – round and rosy, calling to be touched.

When the boy did not answer, Rachel finally turned her head to him and looked at him in confusion.

What she got in return was a gentle kiss on the lips.

Her eyes grew wide and she gaped at her boyfriend when he pulled back, grinning at her. He laughed when he saw her face getting redder with each passing second and was almost afraid that steam was about to blow from her ears.

Rachel put her small hand over her lips and cleared her throat. ''Um… Why… Why did you just-''

''You really have no idea how cute you are.'' Sam told her and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. Her face was warm and flustered; her eyes wide and her lips slightly open, as if they were inviting him for another kiss. He could feel her frantic heartbeat, which is why his own became faster. He has never felt so nervous around a girl before.

''Was this- have you never- um- did I just steal your first kiss?'' he asked her, unsure if this was strange or not.

''Um…'' Rachel blushed even more. ''I- I- um- you know… I was never popular… So- um- I never got the chance to- to experience anything near romance…''

''So this really was your first kiss?'' he strangely felt good about it. Usually he would be horrified by a girl at her age never being kissed before; but knowing that it was Rachel made him actually happy about it.

Rachel nodded her head shyly, turning her head away in embarrassment, but he stopped her by putting his palm on her cheek and looking her straight in the eyes. ''I'm gonna kiss you again.'' He whispered and gently put his lips over hers. Rachel froze for a moment again, letting him massage her lips, but finally relaxed and slightly parted her lips.

Sam hugged her with one arm around her back and with the other, he still held her cheek, pulling her closer. With his lips, he parted hers more and slowly entered her mouth with his tongue, trying to make the moment as romantic as possible.

The kiss was not heated, nor was it passionate – it was a gentle kiss of two people who wanted to feel the touch and savour the bright and strong feeling that overwhelmed their heart.

When they parted, Rachel's eyes opened slowly and looked at Sam's eyes. They were bright, shiny, and happy. She smiled at him, her blush still present and brushed her hand over her nose, trying to hide her face.

''I hope you know that you are very beautiful.'' Sam told her, taking her hand and watching her face. Rachel's eyes widened at his words and she loudly gulped. After a moment, she finally came to herself and smiled.

''Thank you. I hope you know that you are beautiful, too.'' She whispered back, making him look at her in surprise. He heard many adjectives that were supposed to describe him; hot, cool, cute, handsome, delectable and god knows what else did girls come up with. Beautiful was a first for him. At least straight in the face. And he could see that it was sincere because Rachel struggled to look at him – but she tried. She was not used to such things, but she still tried.

His hands shook with excitement and happiness; and his heartbeat was about to make a new record in fast beating when he squeezed her hand a little and brought out a shaky breath. ''I really want to kiss you again…'' he started and almost shouted with joy when Rachel smiled brightly and pulled him closer, pressing her mouth to his.

And so they kissed for a long time before they started with the actual studying. But as days went by, Sam was able to solve more and more Math problems and could name at least fifty important historical names. Rachel also explained some physical problems and learned more about Sam's dyslexia during their English reading when she asked him to tell her about it.

When the first exam results came out, Sam screamed in joy and kissed Rachel right in the middle of the whole school hall, making everyone laugh and whistle; and smile at Rachel's obvious embarrassment. She blushed each time he touched her, but she was getting used to it.

She could not believe it, but one day, when Sam had gym class and was not able to meet her in the hall like usual, she felt strange walking around the school alone again. It has been almost four weeks since she asked the boy out and made him occupy each and every moment of hers in school and at home, but she got so used to his constant babbling and laughing that she almost felt lonely now that he was not there.

She knew that she was not supposed to feel more than a crush towards him, but his cheery character made it almost impossible for her to resist him. The promised month was almost over and she knew that she should not have any hopes for a future with him because she made it clear that they only had a month and he made it clear that he just wanted those Avatar tickets.

Lost in her mind, Rachel slowly walked through the hall, taking her time for she still had more than ten minutes until her next class, when suddenly someone started walking beside her. Confused at the company she looked to the side and came face to face with the one and only Santana Lopez.

Both girls stopped walking at the same time.

''Um…Hi…'' Rachel started and blinked at the slightly taller girl.

Santana nodded her head in a greeting and looked around, checking if someone could see or hear them. Most of the students were too occupied with chatting, laughing, and walking around, so there was no need for concern.

But Santana was too careful to just let the conversation start in the middle of a hall. She reached for Rachel's hand and pulled her behind a corner, which was practically empty. Rachel blinked in surprise and for a moment, she got scared of becoming a target for bullies. However, her angst was quickly replaced by shock.

''Listen here now.'' Santana started, looking her straight in the eyes. ''You know who my father is, do you?'' she asked and made Rachel flinch and nod after some long moments.

''I know everything, but I'm not sure why do you keep it as a secret.'' The Latina concluded and waited for Rachel to speak. The brown-haired girl on the other hand was still too shocked to bring out anything understandable. Her breathing and heart beating became faster and for a moment Santana feared the girl was about to faint.

''I-'' Rachel cleared her throat. ''I'm going to New York at the end of the month.'' She told her and looked around.

''You're going t-''

''Yes. It's my only chance to make it.''

The significant silence made them both uncomfortable, especially Santana, who was not used to talk to Rachel. It was years ago since the two of them had a decent conversation.

''How are you feeling?'' Santana asked carefully, not really looking at her. Rachel smiled slightly and scratched her head. ''Alright, I guess. A bit tired if I'm honest.''

''Mhm… And you won't tell him?''

''No. I'm not telling anyone. I have no intentions of making this hard – I'm trying to keep it light and easy.''

''That's stupid. You could at least tell Sam.'' Santana exclaimed, annoyed at the Rachel's intentions.

''No.'' Rachel calmly said and looked her in the eye with determination.

They stared at each other, almost glaring, but in the end, they both looked away, sighing in defeat.

''Look, it's not really my business, but Evans is my friend and I don't really want him to experience something like this ag-''

''He won't. He doesn't like me. He's with me because of those Avatar tickets.''

''Pfff… Berry, I'm your classmate for like my whole life. I actually do know you. Your Cherry Berry charm can make wonders.'' The Latina laughed, shaking her head.

''Huh?''

''Hey, I'm a proud lesbian! Brittany was not my only crush, you know…''

There was silence for five seconds. ''Oh… I'm quite…flattered.''

''Gezz… Shush… It was a long time ago. Anyway. Evans; he-''

''I won't tell him.'' Was Rachel's final word.

''You're nuts.'' Santana growled and looked away.

''What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. And anyway, I've told you that he doesn't li-''

''Yeah yeah… Tell that to your cat. You can see it and I know it.''

They were silent again.

''I hope you know what you're doing…'' the Latina mumbled and wanted to turn away.

''Santana!'' Rachel called after her, sounding tired and sad.

That was the moment Santana really saw Rachel for the first time after years. The petit girl looked smaller and paler than ever. Her eyes were tired and there were almost invisible but still slightly bigger than usual black rings under her eyes. She was slim, almost skinny, seeming hungry. She was like a lost child, scared for her life, searching for help.

Santana gulped her sorrow down and brushed her nose, trying to hide the emotions that came up with just one good look at her used-to-be friend. ''I won't tell him.'' She mumbled, not sure if Rachel heard her. She sighed and was about to go, when she suddenly felt Rachel's hand grabbing hers. When she turned her head towards her, Rachel already took a step away, let her go and smiled shyly.

''Thank you. I will… I will never forget…''

Santana put her hand on Rachel's head and almost caressed her. But then she turned away, a blank expression taking over her face, and started walking to the opposite direction.

''You won't have a choice but to forget…'' Rachel heard her say, before the Latina finally disappeared behind a corner. I might be the truth. Both girls are not sure about it, but it really might be true.

Luckily, no one heard the conversation and even if someone did hear it, he or she would not have understood what the girls were talking about. No one would have understood. Not even Sam, who was chillaxing with his friends a few days later.

He was waiting for Rachel to come and sit with him on the floor, but she had to talk with her English teacher about her final grade she was supposed to receive before she would transfer.

He laughed at what his friends were telling him, but his mind was not quite there. He could not help himself but he was thinking of Rachel the whole time. He was thinking about last few days during which they were hanging out, studying and going to the cinema. He had no idea that Rachel was a fan of fantasy movies; he always thought that Broadway was her only passion.

She was fun to play cards with – they never played video games because that was the only thing Rachel disliked. He complied her wish to not play any games, but he knew that the only reason she did not like them was because she was terribly bad at them. As an only child and as a quite unpopular person, she had no one who would have showed her how to play; but on the other hand, she was always busy with something else, so videogames did not even have a place in her schedule.

She sang a lot and she was perfect at it. She made him play the guitar for her one evening and was so amazed at his skills that she kissed the hell out of him. She also danced like a professional and made elegant and complicated moves seem easy.

And if that was not enough, she was a talker. No one in school actually realized it, but Rachel was not only a dictionary on long, toned and sexy legs and a know-it-all, but also a chatterbox. Not in a gossip way because let's face it – she might be dating the most popular boy in the school, but she was still not a part of a group. People might have included her in and talked to her about everyday things, now that Sam kept an eye on her, but there was no one in school who would actually listen to her. Which is why Sam listened to her. And he had a lot to listen to. Rachel was a blabbermouth if it came to Broadway, music and theatre. She knew everything about those three topics and wanted to share her knowledge with her boyfriend.

At first, Sam was not that enthusiastic, but when Rachel asked him about his favourite music style and knew more about it than he had, he realized that Rachel was the best human on this planet. She was adorable!

She always smiled when she talked about things that interested her and she always looked him in the eye during a conversation. She was open with him and Sam admired the way she loved to live and enjoyed life in a different way as other teenagers.

She was very special.

And right now, Sam had enough of his friends' meaningless conversations about pornos, games and food, and decided to find his beloved girlfriend.

''Guys, I'm off. Have to find my sugar.'' He laughed and waived at his whistling friends who called after him and made fun of his whipped attitude.

With his hands in his pockets, he walked down the hall, looking out of the window at the grey sky. He wished snow would finally fall and make the view nicer, but it was still too warm outside. Even flowers were still growing.

''Sam!'' he suddenly heard and looked up, catching sight of his petit girlfriend, slowly walking down the hall towards him. She was smiling brightly and her cheeks became slightly rosy when she caught his eye.

''Rachel!'' Sam called and started to walk faster. Damn, there were a lot of people in the hall and the corridor seemed endless. He noticed that Rachel also tried to reach him faster – and then something went wrong.

He stopped for a second, blinking.

Rachel suddenly became pale as a ghost and her eyes started to look around in fear. She stumbled to the side, leaned at the wall, and pressed her eyes tightly together.

Sam gasped in shock, not able to move. He saw it like in slow motion.

Finally, Rachel's legs lost the ground. She collapsed on her knees and leaned on one hand.

''Rachel!'' Sam screamed and walked to her as fast as he could. He kneeled down next to her and took her by her shoulders. Students around them started to stop and ask if everything was all right.

''Rachel! What's wrong?'' Sam exclaimed and shook her gently.

Rachel took a few deep breaths and put her hand over her eyes.

''Just a little anaemia.'' She told him with a weak voice not looking at him and trying to stay by herself.

Sam worriedly helped her up to her feet, but when he noticed that she was about to lose balance again, he quickly pulled her to his chest and then lifted her into his arms like a princess. She was light like a feather and he could not believe that she was even able to live with such a small body.

While he carried her to the nurse, many students watched them with surprise written all over their faces.

''Hey… Why don't you just carry me on your back?'' Rachel asked him while putting her arms around his neck. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, but she still seemed tired and weak. Sam smiled at her, a warm feeling spreading through his chest: ''Because I like to carry you like a princes.'' Then he smirked: ''And I like to see your embarrassed face.''

He shook her up and down playfully and made her squeeze him harder. He laughed softly enjoying the feeling of a girl depending on him like that. He really liked to have a girl in his arms. He really liked to have Rachel in his arms.

''Seriously...'' Sighed Rachel softly and looked at him. Their faces were almost touching, but they just looked at each other's eyes.

''Hey.'' Sam suddenly said. ''Even if this one month thing ends, do you still want to spend time with me?'' he asked her and looked at her with such a soft expression that Rachel thought she might cry. She hugged him closer and burrowed her face into his shoulder.

''We could hang out in the park in the spring with daisies around-''

''I decline.'' She interrupted him with a serious tone and snuggled closer. Sam shut up, shocked to be rejected so directly for the first time in his life.

''I know that you know that the only reason we had so much fun together was because there was a one-month-limit. If we wanted more from here on, there would be jealousy and worry and I think this is what you always avoid with girls, don't you? You don't do relationships, do you? Especially not long-distance relationships?'' she asked him, her voice muffled and soft and if he saw her face, he would see her teary eyes.

Sam suddenly thought about his sister who died years ago. He remembered his crying mother and the ache that tore his heart apart when he finally understood what had happened. He never wanted to feel that way again. He never wanted to lose someone in that way.

He sighed and leaned her back slightly so that he could see her face.

''You're right.'' He laughed softly. ''Thinking about it like that I can't imagine my life without girls.'' He moaned gently while imagining soft girl's bodies and their smooth skin – but damn the hair spread around the pillow resembled Rachel's hair.

''I know I know.'' Rachel smiled softly and leaned her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

''But it's true I'll miss you. I have fun!'' he smirked, laughed, and pulled her closer.

''Oh, I feel honoured.'' She told him sarcastically but with a smile on her face. However, while carrying her, Sam could not see her face become sad and suddenly full of pain. Not the pain because something would hurt you, but the pain of your feelings. When you know that something bad is taking over your life – and you are unable to prevent it.

What Rachel would not know was that Sam would feel the same emotional pain a few hours later.

He went to the nurse's office after class to see if he could bring Rachel home, but found the bed empty.

''Early dismissal.'' Told him the nurse when he noticed him standing next to the bed.

''Huh?'' he brought out and scratched his head.

The nurse walked towards him with a small white paper bag in her hands. ''Her father's came right after you brought her here. If you're going to her house, could you take this with you?'' she pushed the paper bag into his hands.

''Medicine?'' he asked when he read it on the paper. Then he read everything written on it.

_New York Presbyterian Hospital._

''She is going to be hospitalized in a few days so it would be good to spend some time with her. '' The nurse told him while she searched for something on her table. When the boy did not answer and just stared at the paper bag, she turned around and looked at him in surprise.

''Could it be that- that she didn't tell you?''

Sam thought about her strange behaviour; her anaemia problems; her strict diet; and her blunt rejection while he carried her to the nurse. She said that she is transferring to a place that had a strict programme, which is why they couldn't-

He read what was written on the paper.

He finally understood.

He finally knew.

And twenty minutes later he was already standing in her room handing her the paper bag with her medicines. Rachel watched him in surprise, taking the paper bag and felt a bit uneasy with her baggy pants and T-Shirt. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her face was completely make-up-less. And she was never more beautiful in his eyes.

''My dads went back to work so I'm alone for a few more hours.'' She told him while dropping the paper bag on the writing desk and turning to walk out of the room. ''I'll make us some tea, so you just wait here and-''

Sam pulled at her hand and made her turn around again. Rachel looked at him in confusion and saw his strange expression. His eyes were deep and full of emotions and it made her heart beat faster than she thought it was possible. He seemed to be in daze, in a daydream; his mind lost somewhere – but he was so beautiful right now – the way he gazed at her. She blushed at the thought of why he might be looking at her with such tenderness and she quickly decided what to do next.

''Alright. Then come this way.'' She pulled him behind her and made him sit on the bed facing each other. She took a shaky breath and looked at him with a shy expression.

''So… Should I take my clothes off first?'' she asked and Sam still in his daze nodded his head. When she pulled off her T-Shirt, he finally blinked confused and stared at her in shock.

''We only have a few days until the month's end.'' She pulled off her undershirt and all Sam could do was stare at her in concerned awe. Rachel was bright red in the face and she was so nervous that her whole body was shaking. She was not looking at him.

''We spend a lot of time together, and I trust you more than I thought I would.'' She started to unclasp her bra.

''I'm quite nervous, but if it's you Sam-'' she finally looked at him, ready to let go of her bra. ''I think it'd be alright.''

Sam quickly pulled off his jacket and put it around Rachel before she could reveal anything of her naked beauty.

His eyes were pressed together while he was still holding the jacket around her and hugging her. His breathing was erratic and loud and a girl in such situation would think that he was aroused – but it was not the case right now.

Rachel watched him in shock, her hair falling out of her ponytail because of the sudden pressure of the jacket. Her flushed face was warm and her shiny eyes slowly filled with tears, thinking that he rejected her.

''Sam?''

But Sam was completely somewhere else with his thoughts.

He sighed, looking down on the bed.

''Rachel…'' he started and his grip on her arms became slightly stronger.

''I know.'' He told her, sniffing a little. He gulped down his hurt and tried to calm himself down.

Rachel was still confused.

''I know about the tumour.'' He told her seriously and made the silence after that so thick and fat that they both thought they might suffocate.

Rachel looked at him in shock, with widened eyes, not saying anything.

''Transferring school huh. Some strict place in New York.'' He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. ''Did you think that if it was me, you could trick me? Because it was me, nothing would be found out huh? So it would be fine?''

He pulled at her sleeves not knowing what to do. ''Did you choose me because I was an idiot?''

He angrily turned away, not sure, why he was screaming at her.

''Don't joke with me!'' he stood up not once looking at her and walked to the door. He opened it and was about to go when he realized that she was still weak. But he did not want to look at her. He could not.

He took a deep breath and put his hand over his face. ''You should stay in bed until then.''

He did not even wait for her response; he walked out of her room, and walked out of her house. He left her alone. With one of his hand in a fist and with his other arm over his eyes he walked towards his home and tried hard not to cry.

Rachel might die.

And she did not tell him.

The tumour was actually the reason she wanted to go out with someone before…

Why was he so angry?

She did tell him that the relationship would last a month. And he agreed to it because he never wanted something more. Something deeper. Because it was too heavy. Because it was too hard to lose someone you like.

So why was he angry?

But anger was not the only thing he felt. It was irritation, confusion, horror, and hurt. The next day in school, he felt like he swallowed a bunch of stones and got a stomach-ache. Like a beautiful picture of misery, he was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the lockers and laughing friends surrounding him.

The jumbos around him felt like silence to his ears as he tried to think about Rachel.

''So you found out.'' He suddenly heard Santana's voice above him and looked up. Her piercing eyes bored into his ones and made him look somewhere next to her.

''So you knew?'' he asked angry again, but tried to keep it down. No one needs to know.

Santana shrugged and shook her head. ''Yeah… My father is her doctor. And before I asked him, I already had a hunch that there was more to it than she was telling. Her strange black-outs and her way of looking around as if she saw things that were not actually there – and the way she always tried to look normal, like she didn't have hallucinations every now and then… I suspected that there was something serious behind it. I learned about it last week.''

''Fuck.'' The blonde boy slapped his hand over his face. ''I must have been blind.''

Santana watched him seriously. ''What's your problem?'' she asked him calmly and made him look at her.

''What do you mean, what's my problem? She's sick and she didn't tell me!''

''And why would she have to tell you?''

''Because-'' he abruptly stopped. Yes… Why would she have to tell him? It was not his business. She made that pretty clear when she asked for just a month. And he did agree with it. So why was he so angry?

''I thought so…'' whispered Santana and leaned her back at the locker behind her. The others around them were so loud that they did not hear a thing.

''She's my girlfriend…'' he started lamely again.

''For a month.''

''Isn't honesty something important in a relationship?''

''You have to know the person first.''

''We were getting to know each other during this month.''

''Exactly. You two were getting to know each other. You did not know each other yet. So why would she tell her ugliest secret to a stranger she would most probably never see again?''

''I- I wasn't a stranger…''

''Are you sure? Because as far as I know, this month was actually the first time you two were talking to each other.''

''I could have helped her!''

''Oh, would you? How? You don't go too deep with girls. We all know why.''

''But she- she is different.''

''Why?''

''She's dying.''

''And you left her.''

And he went silent.

His mind was lost in his thoughts and his eyes were staring blankly at nothing in front of him. Santana nodded at his reaction and sighed, going through her hair with her hand.

''Look. I'm not a nice person and I also don't like serious relationships. But I do know that I wouldn't let you know about something like that – especially not if the time with you was the only time having fun with someone. She most probably just wanted to be- you know- happy, or something…'' she scratched her head and stepped from one foot to another.

''This is not about you, so don't play the hurt boy – she's the one in black now. She must have felt awful when you just- I don't even know what you've done…'' she looked down at him pointedly and made him look up.

Sam sighed in defeat and slapped his hand over his face. ''I'm horrible…'' he mumbled.

''What'd you do?''

''I screamed at her and left her in her room – after- after she wanted to…'' he groaned and slapped his front head.

Santana raised her eyebrow. ''So, she wanted to give it to you and you showed her the finger?''

Sam nodded. ''Something like that…''

''You really are an asshole.'' Snorted the Latina, crouched down, and punched him in the arm.

''Well, what was I supposed to do? I was shocked! I was angry with her! I wasn't really thinking!'' he desperately tried to make himself feel better.

''Why?''

''Why what?''

''Why were or are you angry?''

''Because she didn't tell me!''

''And when do you think would be the right time to tell you?''

''I don't know! Somewhere between dating and almost having sex!''

''Would it help her if you knew?''

''Well no… But-''

''Cut the crap jerk. You like her and you know that. So stop beating around the bush and just say that you're angry because you're scared for her. She's about to die, fucktard!''

Now that was something everyone heard. The hall suddenly got silent and all their friends were looking at them, curious of what they were actually talking about.

Sam looked away and breathed deeply in order to calm himself down.

''Evans!'' called a voice from somewhere and both, Santana and Sam looked up. The nurse was walking towards them as fast as she could and stopped when she reached them. ''I've got something for you, Evans.'' She told him and gave him an envelope.

''Oh, thanks.'' He said, trying to gulp down the anger and hurt he felt moments before. He opened the envelope and pulled out the tickets that Rachel won and promised to give him.

''Did Rachel give that to you?'' he asked and put the tickets back in, noticing a folded piece of paper behind them.

''Yes. No. Actually it was one of her fathers. He came by to pick Rachel's things in her locker and delivered the envelope to me for you. I think Rachel will leave soon – and well…''

Sam pressed his lips together and nodded. He turned away from everyone and walked out of the school. He climbed into his car, made himself comfortable and took the folded piece of paper out from the envelope.

He stared at it for a couple of moments and then finally unfolded it.

_Dear Sam._

_I'm sending you the tickets for the Avatar on Ice show as promised. I would have given them to you at our one moth anniversary, but I realized that there was no meaning in waiting any longer. I apologize for my reckless behaviour towards you, thinking that you might accept my problems with a smile. It was rude of me taking you kindness for granted. But I do have to tell you that there was no one else but you that I would have wanted to spend my last time in Lima with. _

_I asked you because I admired you for a long time and because I was kind of envious of your popularity, cool attitude and happy being. I never once thought that you are stupid and I did not want to involve you in my problems because of obvious reasons regarding your sister. I also have to admit that I loved daisies since I was small – but the day I found out about my sickness, about a year ago, I saw you play football with children on a daisy meadow in the park. You made the daisies even more beautiful than I thought it was possible. That was the moment when I made my decision of asking you out. But as you must have noticed, it took me almost a year to gather my courage and actually speak to you. _

_I hope I will be able to apologize to you in person after the surgery and rehabilitation - it will take quite some time, a few months or a year probably. I hope I will see you again. _

_I'm sorry and thank you for the beautiful time you gave me._

_Rachel_

He leaned his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. He thought about her words – right before he left her. She trusted him. She trusted him so much that she wanted to give him her whole body. The body that might die. And she wanted her first and maybe last time be with him. And he pushed her away like garbage.

When he opened his eyes again he read the paper again. And then he read it again and again and again as if he was trying to remember each word and the form of each letter in her hand writing.

He would have been reading it until he died but after some time he noticed that students were walking out of the school and that classes have most probably ended. He started the car and drove around until he came at Rachel's house. He noticed light in Rachel's room window, but he was not able to go in and talk to her.

He parked a few houses away at the side and walked out of the car, trying to decide if going to her was a good idea. Lost in his thoughts he did not notice the cold winter wind and colourful leafs flying through the air and around him. He leaned with his back on the door of his car and watched the slowly darkening sky.

It was chilly outside and he shivered, but did not move from the spot. His chest hurt too much.

''Sam?'' called someone from his right and he slowly looked who it might be. ''Mr Berry?''

''Good evening Sam. What are you doing here? You must be cold!'' exclaimed the short man with his big glasses. He came walking down the sidewalk with a shopping bag full of some food and drinks – he must have been grocery shopping in the store down the street.

''I'm just… I don't know… I kind of….''

''Do you want to come inside and visit Rachel?'' Mr Berry interrupted him, noticing how stressed Sam was.

Sam's face fell and he slapped his hand over his eyes. ''I can't…''

''Did you two fight? What's wrong?'' the man became concerned.

''I- I can't face her… I- ever since my- my sister died, I haven't been myself. And I was never serious with girls for- you know… not getting hurt… But Rachel… And knowing that she might…''

Mr Berry watched him, a warm smile slowly spreading over his face. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and sighed. ''Do you like my daughter?''

Sam looked him in the eye with surprise and slowly breathed out. He nodded. Mr Berry put his hand on Sam's bowed head. ''Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us.''

But he did know. He did know because he felt the same happiness when his mother told him that, although, his sister had died, she still loved her and will love her until the end. She was her daughter – that will be connected forever. Those words made young Sam extremely happy. Which is why he not only wanted to show his love towards Rachel's parents but to Rachel herself.

That sounded stupid, but also not. He was not sure if she was ready to accept his love – or love at all. She might die and bounding with someone right before the end might be too painful for her.

But he was ready to do it. He wanted to do it. Because he liked her. Because he really did like her – maybe even loved her, just a bit – to be sure, he would need more time. But knowing that he might not see her again, made him extremely unhappy. He would do everything to help her – was that not love? Is the wish to make someone happy not love?

He actually did not care. That is why he asked his friend for help. He wanted to do something. Something that would make Rachel happy.

And Rachel had no idea about it. Her fathers knew that her (ex)boyfriend was preparing a surprise for her, but they kept silent. Even then, when they drove her to school on the afternoon a day before departure.

''Why couldn't they just send me the papers or something?'' asked Rachel when they stopped on the parking lot in front of the school.

''I don't know honey. At least you'll be able to see the school for the last time.'' Her father explained, trying not to smile at the lies he was telling her. He had to find an excuse for her to bring her here. Sam asked him.

''Alright alright.'' Rachel sighed and stepped out of the car, slowly making her way to the school. She stopped before she entered the huge gate leading into the front school's park. This would be her last time here.

The chilly wind made her shiver and she noticed that many colourful leafs flew through the air, creating a small spiral that eventually became wider and dropped to the ground.

Rachel sighed and stepped through the gate.

What she saw made her eyes huge and gasp in surprise.

The small meadow in front of the school was completely covered in white. Hundreds and hundreds of small paper daisies lied on the ground, hiding the grass completely.

She also noticed a few people sitting on the ground with sheets of paper in their hands, making those daisies. Rachel recognized them. Those were all Sam's friends and some she even knew from a few conversations in class.

''God, it's cold…'' whimpered Santana and pulled at her thick jacked.

''Yeah… It's worse because we can't wear gloves.'' Said Tina, the black-haired Asian girl and observed her from cold red fingers.

''We're almost finished. Rachel might come any- uuuhhh….'' Started Mike, Tina's boyfriend but stopped as soon as he noticed Rachel standing at the gates.

Everyone turned to her and jumped up.

''Rachel? You're already here?'' exclaimed Sam and stared at her.

Rachel put her hand over her mouth to hide her expression and nodded.

Santana suddenly shrieked when the wind got stronger and made all the paper daisies fly through the air like butterflies. It was magical. The wind created a sound of melody while carrying the daisies around the teenagers. The daisies flew like magic dust and reached Rachel, circling her body and head, her eyes following the beautiful dance. After a few moments, the paper daisies gently landed on the ground.

There was silence for some time.

Rachel sniffed, sobbed, and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook and her legs wobbled slightly. Sam quickly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her petit figure, burying his face into her hair.

He smiled towards his worried friends when he heard her ramble thousands of thank-yous and beckoned them with his head to come near. They all sighed in relief and finally moved. Rachel turned her teary face towards them and gave them the most beautiful smile they have ever seen on her.

''Thank you.'' She whispered and hugged each one of them.

''When did you do all of this?'' she asked when she calmed down and sat down with them on the blanket right in the middle of the whiteness.

''Well, Sam called us two days ago and since then we used up so much paper that I think the trees are crying for help already.'' Commented Santana and grinned at the small girl next to her.

They all laughed and tried to keep the mood light, knowing it would go away too soon.

''Alright, lover birds. I'm off now. I can't stand your eye sex any longer, so I'm going.'' Santana said jokingly, giving Rachel a tight hug, whispering 'good luck' into her ear. Rachel smiled at her and sniffed emotionally when the Latina herself wiped a tear.

''Oh, fuck off Berry! Don't watch me losing my cool, dammit…'' she sniffed and hugged Rachel again. Tina then put her hand on Santana's shoulder and lead her into Mike's arms. The Chinese girl hugged Rachel; Artie, the boy in the wheel chair, quickly wished her to stay strong and gave her a high five, not being able to show such emotions like the girls; Mike on the other hand locked eyes with the petite and told her everything with a soft encouraging smile. No words were needed.

The others bro-fisted with Rachel and made her laugh out loud, but after a few minutes they all went home, giving Rachel and Sam their last moment of no worries.

The teens spend their time hugging each other and talking about the beautiful daisies Sam prepared for Rachel. She held a few in her arms and put some in her bag to take them with her to New York.

''What did you do with the tickets I gave you?'' she asked him after some time. Sam blushed and looked down on their entwined hands. ''I gave them to my parents. I'm not the only fan of Avatar.''

Rachel smiled and squeezed his hands. They were cold but she liked to hold them. Sam turned his face towards her and looked at her with those gentle eyes only she was allowed to see. Rachel's breathing stopped for a second, caught in the romantic moment he offered. He leaned forward and kissed her.

It was slow and gentle, both trying to savour the taste, the smell and the feeling of being in each other's arms. It was beautiful. When they pulled away, Sam gathered his courage and with his racing heart, trembling hands and shaky voice he told her what he wanted since he realized he did not have just a silly crush on her.

''I wanted to give you a gift.'' He started. ''But I don't know if you are gonna consider it as a gift or as a burden…'' this time it was he, who blushed and was not able to keep eye contact. Rachel watched him with excitement in her eyes, wishing for him to say what she wanted him say. Sam finally looked up and did what he never did before.

''The contract ends today, right?'' he asked. ''So from tomorrow on, I'm officially chasing after you, Rachel.'' The boy told her with a gentle smile and all Rachel was able to do was sniff and wipe some tears away. Sam pulled at her hand and brought her into a warm bear hug.

''And even if you don't want me to, I'll still go after you.'' He whispered into the crying girl's ear and kissed her forehead. Rachel nodded her head, happy to have him around.

They sat there, hugging and kissing each other; after a while, they even laughed and talked about their plans. Sam had some extreme ideas about certain things, like:

''You know…'' he started. ''Let's do it after. When you'll get better.''

''Huh?'' she looked at him in confusion.

''Sex, that is.'' He told her in all his cool and cheeky glory.

''Sam!'' she exclaimed, playfully slapping him over the arm, making him yelp out like a brat. They had fun together, spending time just playing around and laugh at silly things, making nice memories for her.

It was still cold outside, but the boy promised her to give her real daisies when she would be healthy. And he kept that promise. When the summer came and the Rachel's hair started growing again, they took a walk through the Central Park in New York and sat down in the middle of the meadow, white daisies surrounding them like in a beautiful picture.

She was finally able to admire them with the one she loved the most, knowing this would not be the last time. She got to enjoy it a lot of times after that.

* * *

><p>The idea for the story was taken from a manga the title of which I did not remember.<p> 


End file.
